


Can't Read My Poker Face

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: "Iron Will, a classic."Jake passes down his perk to Heather during her first trial.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Jake Park
Series: One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 8





	Can't Read My Poker Face

“Ow… fuck.”

It was Heather Mason’s first trial in the new realm of The Entity. Dwight and Tapp had explained a majority of the rules to her, but, being the newbie that she was, she still managed to fuck it all up. If she got hung one more time-

“Hey, you’re the new one, right?” To the right of her stood Jake Park, who was wearing goggles and everything else was pink.

“Err…”

“Oh shit, this? This is because I lost a bet with Ace, but that’s a story for another time. You look injured.”

“Oh wow, really Sherlock?”

“Hardy har,” Jake replied, walking up to the blonde survivor, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“What are you-” Heather was quickly interrupted by feeling herself gain a new perk. Suddenly, the pain of being slashed by Pyramid Head didn’t feel so bad anymore. Infact, Heather felt like she could stop her rapid breaths.

“ _Iron Will, a classic. _” Jake reached into his pocket, trying to find something, and pulled out two poker chips.__

__“Oh fuck, we need to move, Mrs…?”_ _

__“My name’s Heather.”_ _

__“Perfect, c’mon, I found the hatch nearby.”_ _

__…_ _

__After a close call with The Executioner, the duo arrived at the hatch, which had a chest nearby. Jake reached into it, muttering something about having 2% of luck left. Eventually, he found what he was looking for._ _

__“Hell yeah! Purple key!” Jake’s celebration was quickly interrupted by the sound of a large sword being dragged around._ _

__It had finally found her._ _

__Jake threw the key to Heather._ _

__“Unlock the hatch and hop in, I’ll be back soon.”_ _

__“Jake, you’ll die-”_ _

__Jake smirked at the ground sadly._ _

__“Death ain’t always the end, Heather.”_ _

__Sobbing as Jake ran off, Heather complied with what she thought were Jake’s final command._ _


End file.
